In a conventional fluid control valve, a flow path is opened and closed by rotating a stick-shaped lever leftward and rightward. This type of fluid control valve suffers from defects in that, since the lever must be rotated every time the flow path is opened and closed, inconvenience is caused upon use. Also, because fluid is unintentionally discharged through the opened flow path until the lever is completely rotated to a closing position, waste of fluid is increased.
Another conventional fluid control valve is disclosed in the art, in which a lever provided at an upper end of a valve body is manipulated upward and downward to open and close the valve and rotated leftward and rightward to adjust a temperature of water. However, this fluid control valve also suffers from defects in that, since the lever is provided at the upper end of the valve body and thereby must be manipulated every time the flow path is opened and closed, inconvenience is caused upon use and waste of fluid is increased.